Welcome to DCI Headquarters
by LuxuryCrew
Summary: La DCI es la primera organizacion en combatir los crimenes baile, sonando ridiculo la primera vez que se escucha,sin embargo,nadie sabe que fue creada por razones realmente importantes y profundas,marcando la vida de dos personas, al punto de unirlas en cuerpo y alma. Esta es la historia de un hombre y una mujer que cambiaron el mundo del baile.
1. Comienzos: Rasa

**Comienzos: Rasa**

Todo comenzo hace mucho tiempo atras, en el año 1995, en un barrio bajo de la ciudad de Nueva York, vivia un joven con una gran inteligencia y perseverancia, su nombre era Rasa, quien vivia con su padre, un profesor y licenciado en Biotecnologia y Maestro de Danzas Clasicas. El era un muchacho joven y alegre, estaba terminando la secundaria y pronto entraria a la universidad, teniendo a muchas universidades interesadas, para poder ayudar a su padre con su investigacion: "El Poder Baile".El "Poder Baile" (nombre se lo dio su padre) fue visto por primera vez en el mismo. El padre de Rasa habia ido una noche a bailar siendo joven y de repente pudo ver como con su felicidad y energia al bailar sus manos comenzaron a los movimientos que realizaba un destello se veia siguiendo el rastro, pero aparentemente ningun otra persona lo podia creia que estaba enloquecido, o que habia consumido mucho alcohol y divagaba, pero para el era real, muy real, sintiendo un poder indescriptible.  
Todo cambio con el nacimiento de su hijo, Rasa, ya que una vez que el era pequeño lo vio bailar al ritmo de una canción infantil y pudo ver en el el mismo destello, pero de color purpura, entonces alli noto que era real, que habria mas personas con ese principio le fue muy dificil encontrar explicaciones, pero con arduas investigaciones pudo guiarse. Rasa crecio viendo a su padre como un heroe y un soñador al no importarle lo que la gente pensara de el, sino que lo importante era como el mismo se embargo, la madre de Rasa no soporto la conducta hermintaña de su padre, se habia aislado por completo del mundo, Rasa a sus 12 años pudo notarlo, asi que su madre los abandono. Su padre penso que Rasa se iria, pero el no lo hizo, de hecho permanecio a su lado y le prometio que lo ayudaria en todo lo posible siendo tan inteligente como el.  
Rasa al ir creciendo sentia como se hacia mas fuerte sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, solo con bailar su cuerpo y su fuerza fisica aumentaban, esa es la verdad del "poder baile": conectar tu mente, cuerpo y alma con la musica en perfecta harmonia para mostrar la verdadera capacidad del cuerpo humano".  
Ya siendo casi un adulto, Rasa a sus 17 años tenia un gran cuerpo, era el mejor estudiante y tenia varias opciones universitarias. Ayudaba a su padre a descubrir mas y mas sobre "el poder baile" pero no le hera de mucha ayuda ya que no comprendia todo muy bien, sintiendose mas frustrado pero mas descidido en que hacer con su futuro.  
Un sabado por primera vez tuvieron una visita, Rasa fue a abrir la puerta y pudo ver a un hombre alto, de bastante edad, con una firada vacia y una sonrisa extraña. Rasa lo miro y se sintio muy incomodo, penso que se habia equivocado y trato de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero su padre se presento y estrecho la mano con el hombre mayor. Al parecer se llamaba "Doctor Tan" y seria el nuevo ayudante de su padre, ya que tenia incluso mas conocimientos que el con respecto al tema.  
El Doctor Tan, tambien se habia maravillado con el "poder baile", dedicando gran investigacion y tiempo de su vida en ello. Con el tiempo noto los buenos amigos que se hicieron el y su padre, sintiendose más comodo. Pudo ver grandes avances, tambien descubriendo que el "poder baile" es limitado y solo muy escasas personas lo poseen. Todo parecia ir de maravilla, pronto Rasa terminaria la secundaria con grandes honores y las mejores calificaciones, pero una noche del mes de Octubre paso algo que nadie se esperaria.  
Ya a las 4 a.m se sintio un enorme temblor, haciendo que las cosas se cayeran o se rompan, Rasa desperto asustado y lo primero que hizo fue ir al sotano, donde estaba su padre.

"¡Finalmente lo logramos, Tan!" -exclamo el padre de Rasa  
"¡Vaya que si, es fantastico!

Rasa silenciosamente bajo y noto algo que penso seria un sueño. Su padre y Tan estaban frente a un portal espacio-tiempo, una teoria que Rasa habia leido con grandes argumentos pero la veia muy fantasiosa, hasta ese moreno muchacho realizo una gran sonrisa, sintiendo mucho orgullo por su padre, sus ojos brillaban de la emocion y la maravilla que era haber logrado algo asi.  
Pero no fue hasta pocos minutos de celebracion que la expresion del Doctor Tan cambio, tomo al padre de Rasa del hombro en señal de apoyo,obviamente el hombre lo recibio gustoso ya que estaba realmente feliz, pero no noto que Tan tenia una sonrisa diabolica. Rapidamente tomo al padre de Rasa de ambos hombros y lo empujo adentro del portal.

Rasa: ¡No! ¡Papa!

Horrorizado de lo que veia intento ir por el aun sin saber los riesgos ni el peligro de lo que podria llegar a pasar, pero el Doctor Tan lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo empujo.

Tan: Vaya, vaya, pero si es mi amigo Rasa...  
Rasa: ¡MALDITO VIEJO! -Endiablado el joven le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago pensando que lo debilitaria.  
Tan: Jajajaja, muchacho estupido.

Pero el Doctor Tan tambien habia descubierto la verdad del "Poder Baile", haciendolo poderoso y resistente mas alla de su apariencia por fuera. El le devolvio el golpe a Rasa, asi empezo una pelea a puñetazos. Aun con su buen fisico para su edad, Rasa quedo destrozado a golpes, sin poder hacer nada el portal se cerro frente a sus ojos, viendo como desaparecia al igual que la felicidad dentro de levantarse pero el Doctor Tan lo pateo en el estomago, sonrio y se llevo todo lo verdaderamente importante de la investigacion de ambos, entre esas cosas como crear un portal debilitado, Rasa veia borrosamente como Tan se iva del sotano, sintiendo dentro de el una rabia y una tristeza que nunca habia experimentado.

Rasa: Me las pagaras...Maldito viejo...

Desde ese dia, Rasa no volvio a ser el mismo. Al cumplir sus 18 años, comenzo a tener malas companias, a beber, ya no bailaba, no hacia nada que le recordara a la investigacion de su padre, solo teniendo en su mente la sed de venganza que sentia hacia Tan. Era de gran tamaño y con un fisico bestial para su edad, era temido por muchos en el barrio, no podias faltarle el respeto o molestarlo, ya que eras hombremuerto.  
Ya a los 20 años, aun no habia asistido a una Universidad a continuar con sus estudios, habia perdido toda la motivacion de seguir con sus planes de vida, sintiendose solo, pero asi como desapacio algo tan valioso para el de repente, otra cosa igual de valiosa puede aparecer de repente.


	2. Comienzos: Lima

**Comienzos: Lima**

En el año 1995, en las peligrosas y clandestinas Fabelas de Brasil, vivia una pequeña niña, hermana mayor de 3 hermanos junto a sus padres. Su nombre era Lima, quien algun dia esperaba poder sacar a su familia de alli para darles una mejor vida. Siempre vio a sus padres como su gran motivacion, ambos trabajaban para poder mantenerla a ella y sus en una casa muy pequeña, debia compartir la cama con sus tres hermanos menores y repartirse muy a lo justo la comida, incluso habia veces que Lima le daba su comida a sus hermanos. Los padres de Lima sentian que ella misma se habia dado una gran carga al querer sacarlos de ese estilo de vida, parecia solo un mero sueño, pero no tardaron en notar que Lima era mas inteligente que los demas niños de alli. En la escuela siempre tuvo las mejores calificaciones, ganando concursos y torneos de ajedrez, al verla parecia una niña normal y alegre pero la mente de Lima era mas profunda de lo que la sociedad creia.  
Pero alli las concecuencias, Lima era inteligente y muy linda, en la escuela las chicas no querian entablar relacion con ella, y en las calles, muchos chicos la insultaban por ser inteligente, cosa a la que ella ignoraba ya que no tenia sentido, se dijo que no necesitaba de otra persona mientras se tenga a ella misma y su gran motivacion.  
Al crecer, Lima se hizo una hermosa joven pero tambien descubrio otra pasion en su vida, una que la consumio: El Baile. En un dia de clases de la secundaria, Lima escucho que una compañera haria una fiesta y todos estarian invitados, probablemente ella no ya que no se llevaba bien con nadie pero disfrutaria del intento de ir e intentar pasarla bien. Al ir en la noche, vio las luces, la musica, el ambiente, la pista de baile, todo un mundo nuevo se abrio ante ella quedando maravillada. Pronto comenzo una cancion de su agrado e increiblemente comenzo a bailar de forma libre, suelta, feliz, sintiendo como si nada importara, solo moverse y liberarse. Mucha gente comenzo a acercarse y la veian bailar, muchos quedaron impresionados con la forma de baile de la hermosa mujer, pero lo que impresiono a Lima fue que vio como de sus manos comenzo a salir un resplando de color rosa fuerte de sus manos al moverse, que seguia su moviemiento, esto la dejo muy shockeada provocando que se detuviera. Trago saliva y toco sus manos mirandolas, notando que el resplandor no estaba. Mirando a su alrededor pudo darse cuenta que nadie mas pudo verlo, solo ella, apareciendo mas preguntas en su interior. Algo nuevo habia aparecido, nunca antes visto y de lo cual no sabia nada, rapidamente se fue de la fiesta y fue a su casa donde comenzo a experimentar y a investigar lo que pudiera de esa anomalia.  
La mente de Lima subio a otro nivel desde aquella noche, descubrio miles de cosas sin su ayuda, llegando casi al mismo conocimiento del padre de Rasa por cuenta propia. Increiblemente, tambien llego a descubrir que el "Poder Baile" sirve para crear un portal espacio-tiempo, notando lo poderoso que era.  
Hizo una tesis sobre ello, donde decidio darse una mayor chance y lo envio a varias universidades, tanto de Brasil como extranjeras, esperando asi estudiar en un nivel mucho mas superior y asi conseguir un verdadero trabajo para ayudar a su familia.  
Ya terminando su ultimo año de secundaria, Lima se convirtio en una hermosa joven mujer de 17 cuyo cuerpo se desarrollo aun mas, nuevamente debido al "Poder Baile". Ahora las chicas la detestaban mas, pero para los chicos se volvio la mayor belleza de su escuela secundaria, lo cual era ironico, ya que a ella poco le parecia ir segun lo que ella habia planeado, solo era cuestion de esperar las respuestas, tenia todo lo necesario para ingresar a cualquiera de ellas, no dudaba de ella misma ni de su capacidad, pero todo empeoro cuando la madre de Lima enfermo.  
Ahora trabajaba junto con su padre para pagar los medicamentos, la comida cada vez era menos y no recibia respuesta alguna de ninguna universidad, comenzando a caer un poco en desesperacion.  
Lima se habia convertido en una joven mujer, con una mente tan grande como su corazon, siempre dando lo mejor de si misma y esforzandose por sonreir ante su familia. Finalmente en Noviembre de ese año, Lima recibio una carta de un tal Doctor Tan, el cual era Director de una universidad muy influyente y de la mejor calidad, diciendo que habia quedado impresionado con su tesis del "Poder Baile". Le ofrecio una beca completa a Lima para iniciar ya el proximo año, la hermosa joven grito y lagrimeo de alegria, incluso le pagarian el viaje completo hasta la universidad, Lima sentia que por fin recompensaria a su familia como se lo merecian.  
Emocionada, fue al cuarto de su madre a darle la noticia que tanto esperaba, pero al ir, vio a su padre abrazando con desesperacion a su madre llorando descontrolado, el pecho de Lima sintio una brusca presion de la chocante imagen, la cual no queria aceptar. "¿Papá?" Fue lo unico que Lima podia decirle a su padre para que la viera y le dijera que todo estaba bien, que su madre se recuperaria, que las cosas ya seran mejor, pero la cruda realidad, era que era todo lo contrario, su madre no soporto mas y los dejo. Una parte de Lima se fue en ese momento, tambien rompiendo en llanto y dolor, sintiendo ese dolor en su pecho.  
Su mayor dolor sin embargo, fue el de ver a sus tres hermanos menores sufrir, Lima se convirtio en el unico rol femenino de la casa por unos pocos meses, pero estaba muy decidida a ir a Estados Unidos a estudiar, ya que mas que nunca necesitarian de una buena vida.  
A sus 18 años Lima, con un dolor en el pecho pero con la mirada en alto, dejo su pais y fue a Estados Unidos a empezar la Universidad, donde esperaba poder iniciar una vida tranquila para cumplir su meta.  
Lo que ella no sabia, es que su motivacion y su vision de la vida se cruzarian con la desdicha y la frustracion de un hombre con el mismo poder que ella.


End file.
